Mardek chapter one: A Fallen Star
by Sappira
Summary: Mardek is an extremely fun flash game. Don't tell anyone, but I'm pretty lazy and I have used the script of the game, so this fan fiction is more of taking a game and putting it into story form. I made this for my even more lazy friend who didn't feel like playing the game. PLEASE play it first, it's pretty awesome.
1. Prologue

_Just BTW I don't own these characters and all of the script is from the game, (that belongs to Fig Hunter) I didn't write that part. I played the game, copied the script and put in more description, or whatever... I just made it into a story because I've tried to make a lot of my friends play it but they just stopped at the very beginning or decided it was too hard half way through. This way they don't have to put in a lot effort. I also did this so that people who played and love game don't have to play it over and over, they can just read it. Since I took in the script directly from the game, it will be exactly like it (I didn't take anything out, yes even when they are explaining the controls) because I HATE it when they change everything in movies. All the secrets I know of, character profiles (they will be at the very end of each chapter) and that thing for when you press 'P' to talk to your party (when I remember to do it) will be included! I've played this game so many times I just wanted to make the first fan fiction ever for Mardek that I know of (I looked for awhile on ) R&R and please enjoy :)_

Prologue

There is a Dark Fortress atop a Craggy Peak in the far-off Badlands where few men dare tread. Those that do, never return. For a mighty beast, a dragon, makes its lair here. The dragon is fond of stealing maidens from their homes and has taken a beautiful Princess from one of Belfan's greatest kingdoms! (Well, what kingdom? It doesn't matter!) The Damsel in Distress desperately calls out for help! There are only two brave men who can come to her rescue. Two Mighty Heroes, the greatest in the land. And luckily, they're on their way to save the Princess right now!

The two burly warriors, Mardek and Deugan, stepped into the tall castle where the mighty dragon lay. Mardek had short brown hair and heavy, shiny armor. Deugan had long Blonde hair and just a thin but powerful magician's robe.

"Well Deugan, this is The Dragon's Lair" Mardek announced.

"Yes, Mardek, that it is!" replied Deugan as he took a look around. "We have to get to the dragon and slay it to rescue the princess! Tally-ho!"

"What does tally-ho mean?" Mardek inquired.

"Uhm... I'm not sure! But I've heard adventurers say it before maybe! It sounds like something they'd say!"

"Tally-ho!"

"Tally-ho! We're adventurers! En guard! Forsooth! Bloody goblins!" Deugan almost jumped in excitement.

"Tally-ho!"

"Now let's go save the princess! Tally-ho!"

Just when they were about to depart Deugan suddenly stopped and reminded Mardek, "Oh, but Mardek, just a reminder about things! We can **open the menu with the ENTER key** to check out stats, skills and items! And we can also **open doors and talk to people and stuff with the X key**! Remember these things! It might be a good idea to **read the Help section of the menu **now if you didn't read the Instructions already!"

"...Huh?" Said Mardek after looking around frantically for these 'keys' and 'menus.'

"Uh, I mean... Tally-ho! Let's go slay that dragon!"

After that slightly confusing conversation, the heroes were on their way. First they stopped by the 'Save Crystal,' a bright, blue, glowing gem, floating in the air. It Healed all the wounds they got from the long voyage to the dragon's castle. After that they walked through a heavy door and Deugan had another reminder for Mardek. "Remember, Mardek, with our super-duper Hero Powers, we're practicly invinsible if we successfully use all our **Reactions **well enough with the **X key right when we attack or get attacked**!" He explained smartly. "But we've got to get the timing right, so lets experiment a bit, and use the **Reactions **to our advantage! (apparently I have to mention this or else you'll probably not figure out reaction commands exist at all.)"

"Huh...?" Mardek said dimly.

"Lets just continue on our way, Mardek! Tally-ho!"

Very confused, Mardek carried on, wondering what Deugan meant, and concluded that he was quite crazy. Three different tunnels now confronted them. They decided to keep on going in a straight line, and was confronted with a new problem – THREE MONTERS!

It was Deugan's turn to attack first. He used one of his super-duper hero powers, 'Sunder', an earth element attack (also his element) on one of the monsters with his mighty greatsword. It couldn't tolerate such a powerful attack and fell to the ground. Mardek's turn was next. Noticing that this was a dark elemental, he used 'Smite evil,' a light elemental attack (which was his element). Mardek smote one of the monsters with his single-handed sword. His critical hit made it fall hard easily. Now it was the last monster's turn. He slashed at Deugan, leaving only a scratch. Deugan's turn again. He finished off the monster with 'Shock,' easily slaying the last pitiful monster. Mardek pocketed one monster fang and the heroes were on their way again, hoping no more distractions arose.

They faced another fork in the road, this time only two choices, left or right. Mardek picked right, after reciting 'Eni meani maini mo...' helping him to pick. Almost immediately a monster came out of nowhere but Deugan quickly deposed of it with a 'Sunder' and Mardek collected another monster fang.

"We're adventuring Mardek!" Deugan yelled out of nowhere.

After a few turns and a few monsters, the duo finally found a door and a Save Crystal, so they healed and braced themselves for the fight of their lives. They trekked across a long hallway until they found the infamous dragon!

"HAHAHAH! HEROES! YOU ARE... (Uh... What would a dragon say...?)... YOU ARE PATHETIC MORTALS! I HAVE A PRINCESS! YOU CANT HAVE THIS PRINCESS! THIS PRINCESS IN MINE!" The Dragon roared.

"We will slay you, mighty The Dragon!" (yes you read that right) Deugan yelled."For we are great and Mighty Heroes, even mightier than you! Tally-ho forsooth!"

"We'll kick your arse dragon!" Mardek added.

"Do dragons have arses?" Deugan wondered.

"I bet they do!"

"If they do, then we'll kick it like its never been kicked before!"

"Yeh, with our big swords!" Mardek said as he pulled out his mighty sword from his belt.

"So bright it on, dragon" Deugan challenged while he started to charge.

"HAHAHAH! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" The Dragon said.

And so the mighty battle commenced. Many spells were cast, swords slashed, and claws and teeth ripped as this epic war continued. It concluded with the dragon taking his last breaths and the warriors warn out, their heath low.

"OH DEAR! I HAVE BEEN SLAIN!" The Dragon whimpered as it withered away to dust.

"Well, we beated the dragon!" (yes once again, you DID read that right, tsk, tsk.) Mardek said, jumping up and down in his happiness.

Behind where the dragon-dust lay, the princess stepped forward.

"Oh thank you for saving me, mighty heroes!" The Princess said. Her hair was blonde, in a pony-tail and was wearing pretty pink dress, with little white ruffles on the tips of the sleves and at the bottom of the dress.

"Well it was really all my fault." Mardek bragged.

"All you _fault _? Do you mean all your _doing _or something?" Deugan said solemnly. "Because that's not fair! We beat the dragon together..."

"Well I still get the princess."

"You can have her! She's a _giiirl_! Girls have headlice, I heard! They suck on your wallet and drain out all your money, that's what my dad says!"

"Really?"

"Yeh, really! My dad told me so it must be true!"

Mardek looked around in slight confusion. "Now that we've beatened the dragon though, now what do we do?" (Mardek and his bad gramar tsk, tsk)

The scene changes extremelye to show that these two men were not really mighty heroes or even men, but two young ten-year-old boys, day-dreaming. They weren't really burly, they wernt wearing heavy armor or fancy robes, but worn-out shirts and trousers. No big swords, but twigs. Deugan had a short bowl hair-cut, instead of the long luxurious mane he had in his dream.

"It's getting late... I suppose we should head home. I bet our parents are worried!" Deugan advised.

"Okay. Let's go back to Gonzor!" said Mardek.

The Duo made their way back to their village, leaving their 'Hero's Den' behind. Once Mardek made it to his house, Deugan spoke up.

"Well, I'd better get home myself... So bye for now Mardek! See you tomorrow for some more heroic adventures!"

After saying that, Deugan ran over to his house, which was right next to Mardek's, and stepped inside inside. Mardek walked into his own house where his mother sat, waiting for him to come home.

"Well, mum, I'm home!" Mardek declared.

His mum replied, "Oh there you are, dear... how did your 'adventure' with Deugan go?"

"It was great! We slew a princess and saved a dragon!" (you read that right) Mardek remarked rather dumbly.

"You did? That sounds... unconventional. I mean, nice. Yes, that sounds nice, dear. I'm glad you had fun." she said, a little worried for her son's and best friend's sanity. She sighed. "You're growing up to be just like your father... Only he slew dragons and never really saved any princesses... Exsept me... He used to call me his 'Queen', you know? I do wonder where he is now though..."

"Well I'm sure he'll be back soon!" Mardek said positively.

"I hope you're right, dear... It's been so long... But I'm sure he'll be back eventually; I can _sense _it! Can u sense it too, dear?"

"Well I can sort of feel... that he's not dead? Like hes looking over me but he's not dead?"

"Yes that's what I feel too... it must be the spiritual link that we all share, as a family. Because those do exist! Ah... Your father... He was a great man. 'Eniki the Wanderer,' he used to be called, before he met me and we settled down and had you. He was, as I've told you many a time before now, an adventurer of great skill and renown, revered throughout the land. Oh, I fancied him so much before I even met him! He was light, so he thought about others much more than himself. All he did was for people he usually didn't even know from Adam... he was kind, honest... And yet... Mysterious. Did you know that he never told me about his past?"

"Well you have told me like a million times, mum"

"Well I'll tell you again! He never did tell me about his mystery-shrouded past... But though I never knew about it, I never for one moment felt suspicious about him, like he might have been something bad once. He seemed to radiate this... This _feeling_ that he was always a good man, and that he had his reasons for hiding things like he did." She sighed again. "I miss him so much..."

"Well, I do too mum... I wish he'd get back soon."

"Don't worry, dear. He'll come back one day. One day..." she said hopefully. "But it's getting pretty late now, Mardek! You should go to bed. Sweet dreams, dear. Sleep tight! Don't let the bedbugs randomly battle you during the night!"

"Well, night mum!"

Mardek made his way to his room, dragged himself to bed, just now noticing how tired he was. He fell asleep, thinking about his father, and dreamed about slaying princesses and saving dragons.


	2. Much DillyDallying

_First just a little reminder: I didn't write the script (that goes to Fig Hunter/Mardek the game) but I did write everything else. Okay, okay, I apologize in advance. Not only did this take a long time to write (I'm in the hospice with my grandma. I've been here for over THREE weeks)but it drags on a bit, but its funny (I promise. Well, unless this just ain't your cup of tea) and I needed to introduce characters, blah, blah, blah, writers stuff and so on and so forth... I didn't do the thing for talking to your party for this chapter because its just Deugan saying "We're adventuring Mardek!" Remember, some character profiles will be at the end, and if I don't introduce the characters that will be in the profiles then they won't be there! Be happy I used all of your precious time talking to NPCs! You're welcome. (BTW NPCs are characters you meet in your travels that are not your party or yourself) Now since I have wasted enough of you time telling you I'm wasting your time, without further ado, please enjoy this dragging chapter.  
_

In the morning, a 'star' hit Belfan, Mardek and Deugan's world. Soon after it hit, everyone was talking about it, **'The Fallen Star.'**

As soon as Deugan saw it he rushed over to Mardek's and burst into his room.

"Uh, Mardek! Are you awake...? I just saw the weirdest thing!" he exclaimed. "There was this star in the sky, right, even though it was daytime – well, morning really, but same thing! - and I looked at it because it was weird, and then it started like getting BIGGER! It was falling Mardek! A falling star! And I saw where it landed, too! It landed with a big crash and I saw where it went! It landed in a clearing just at the other side of Soothwood, I think! We should maybe go and find it, Mardek! Who knows what kind of mystery and wonders it holds? We've been looking for adventures for ages, and this might be our big chance... Let's go and find the **Fallen Star**!"

The duo left Mardek's room and said goodbye to his mother.

"Oh, good morning dear." she said. "You and Deugan are going out on another adventure again, right? Have fun with that, but mind you don't hurt yourselves!"

Then they left the house and decided to go through their village to see if they could find any valuable potions to help them on their way. Their first stop was the barracks. On the way there they met a bearded man in black, who said, "Hey look! I have a beard! You little kiddiwinks can't grow beards, so I WIN. HELL YEH!"

They quickly walked away, soon arriving at the barracks that had two guards in front of the entrance named Bernardo and Marcellus.

"Oy, it's a lickle boy or summat. Buggroff." said Bernardo and waved his hand as if to shoo them away.

"Oh, hello there, sonny." Marcellus greeted, a little more kindly than Bernardo. "The barracks are no place for children, but go in for all I care."

Mardek and Deugan went inside anyway, cause they don't care if it was not for children for in their eyes they were as good as mighty warriors. On the inside, was a large room with one chair and a young man standing in the middle, Jacques, the captain of the military of Gondor. His blonde hair was hid behind a green bandana matching his green and steel soldier's armor.

"Ah, Mardek and Deugan! 'Ow nice it iz to see you zis day!" He said in his bizarre accent. "And you come at good timing, too, as I 'ave news for you concerning your faazer!"

Mardek immediately perked up at the mention of his father. "You know something about my dad?"

"Aah, I do not know much, but I 'eard from one of zee soldiers zat he was sighted in Nol'Oth... Zee Frozen Northern Wastes." Seeing that Mardek was a little confused and scarred he quickly added, "Zis is good! It means 'e still lives! 'E seems to be on some kind of epic zournee, a quest, and knowing 'im, 'e should 'ave it finished soon will surely be back in no time!"

"Well, I hope so!" Mardek said.

"We all can but 'ope... Eniki was a great man, though... 'E will be back soon, I am sure of zis! And when 'e returns, I am sure 'e will 'ave many gifts to give and tales to tell!"

The duo walked to the back room where they found four beds, all empty but one, with a treasure chest at the end of each. They looked in each chest and found a potion. Then they walked over to the man in the bed and he said, "I'm not really injured y'know. Just lazy." Mardek thought he was done so he started to turn away when he added, "But don't tell anyone, or I'll rip yer bleedin' 'ead off wi' me bear 'ands, yeh little cretin!"

Mardek and Deugan ran away from the creepy man, leaving the barracks. Next, they stopped at Deugan's house, because Deugan had forgotten to day goodbye to his own mum! Naughty boy, tsk tsk. The house was bigger than Mardek's with a table where Deugan's mom, a rather large, fat woman, Polly, (Deugan's dad was working in his weapons shop) sat and two bookcases in the back.

"Eee, 'ello there, dear! An 'ow're you, Mardek?" She said.

"Well, I'm alright, Miss Deugan's mum!"

"You two're goin' out on an adventure today, are you? Just watch yourselves. I don't want you gettin' 'urt or scared again by doin' somethin' stupid or dangerous! Like that time where you both tried to walk over that river on that narrow fallen tree and Deugan didn't go and was so scarred he crapped his pants! Did I show you those photos of when Deugan crapped his pants, Mardek?"

"Muuum!" Deugan yelled, very embarrassed.

"What's a photo?" Mardek asked.

"Anyway, 'adn't you two best be off now? You'll miss the whole day if you dilly-dally much longer!"

They left. The duo would have read the books in the back but they just were too dumb to read. Well, at least Mardek was. Back to dilly-dallying! They then stopped by the temple. It was black and green on the outside and on the inside was, at the very back, a huge statue of a black dragon with green, glowing eyes. A man, Gallovar, the medium priest, stood in front of the statue, ready his 'holy book.' He was wearing a black and green robe, to match the building, his eyes were solid green, showing his devotion and reality of his god. Upon the two friend's arrival, he looked up and welcomed the children.

"Hello there, lads." he said, running his fingers through his luscious, brown hair. "May YALORT not smite you this day. Can I be of particular assistance?"

"Who's YALORT?" Mardek wondered.

Slightly angered, Gallovar answered, "Surely you jest, children? EVERYONE knows that YALORT is the One True Deity and our eternal benefactor! He is the eternal dragon who created this world, and grants priests such as myself magical power! You should know this, children!"

"Well I was just being silly..." Mardek lied.

"Yes, I thought as much." Gallovar said, a little relieved. "A sense of humor is a good thing!"

Mardek and Deugan left the temple to go to Deugan's dad's weapon's shop. They always wished they could get some, but they were too young, and Deugan's dad, Derek, always refused. But they just seemed to be checking in with everyone today, so why not Deugan's dad too?

"Hello there, son" He said. "Out on an adventure again today, are you?"

"Yes, dad..." Deugan answered. "I saw this star fall from the sky, so me and Mardek are going to look for it!"

"A star, you say? That's the thing that other people saw too they say... Everyone's talking about it. If you find it, boys, you'll have to tell me all about it! As it is though, I cant come and see it for myself; I have a shop to run! And speaking of which, I have costomers to probably attend to! So shoo, you two!"

"But dad, you barley EVER have costumers. Nobody in this little tiny village wants to buy weapons... Except us, but we're too young."

"But someone COULD come in at any moment! A weary and battle-hardened Adventurer, just stopping by on one of his mighty quests! And he'll want good weapons, and fast! And I'll be able to supply them! And he'll tell his friends! And business will be booming in no time!"

"But dad, the weapons you sell here probably aren't very impressive to big adventurers like Social Fox... And adventurers don't have that many friends."

"Sure they do! They have those... wossmacallits... yes, they have those Celebrations following them around all the time! There's always joy and festivities following close behind them all the time, they say! And such festivities are always full of drunk people, and they'll buy ANYTHING!"

"Well, maybe you're right... I don't know. Uh, good luck anyway...! Now, me and Mardek have to go and, uh... go on an adventure. Yeh. So I'll be back later! Bye dad!"

"Okay boys, have fun!"

The duo waved goodbye and left the shop, heading northward where their friend, Meraeador, a very adept inventor. He was shunned by most of Gondor, because of a childhood incident that left both of his parents dead. Mardek and Deugan were his only friends and so he cherished them, the only ones that truly appreciated his work. When they entered his house (kids these days! Never knocking! Tsk, tsk!) Meraeador smiled, very happy to see them.

"Oh, h-h-hello there, Mardek and Deugan." He stuttered. "Off on another adventure again t-t-today are you, eh?"

"Yeh, we're off looking for a Fallen Star...!" Deugan said excitedly.

"Oh excellent! Excellent. I-I-I actually have another adventure for you again today! I-i-it won't take long; it's a sort of 'side quest' thing. A-a-are you interested?"

"Well, yes!" Mardek exclaimed.

"B-b-brilliant! I knew I could count on you two! I'm trying to make a new invention, you see, but I-I-I don't have all the parts I need. I need some more LeadPipes – a-a-about five should do – but the best place to g-g-get those is in the sewers, from the fumerats. Y-y-you know I'm incompetent when it comes to combat of any kind, and _**I**_know that you relish it and have f-f-fought fumerats before! So I thought this might be a g-g-good chance for you to fight things for an actual reason! Of course, I'll also give you a reward for you're efforts! So what do you say? A-a-are you interested?"

"What do you need the parts for?" inquired Mardek.

"Ah, i-i-interested in my inventions as always, I see! This time I'm w-w-working on something that I think will r-r-revolutionize the way we all live! I-I-I'm making a *mechanical man*… I-i-it's like a man, but made out of metal and cogs. It can do a-a-anything that a normal man can – like physical labor and (ugh) combat – but n-n-never tires or disobeys. I can s-s-see them being used to make all of our lives easier b-b-by doing all the labor for us!" "Wow! Well, it sounds amazing! I can't wait until it's made!" "Nor can I, b-b-but of course! B-b-but I need your help! S-s-so will you retrieve those LeadPipes for me?" "Well, of course!"

"M-m-marvelous! You j-j-just have to go into the sewers and kill a few fumerats. They should drop LeadPipes. C-c-come back here when you've got five of them!"

The duo proceeded to the sewers, conveniently right next Meraeador's house! The sewers were smelly, mucky and slimy, the perfect place for a rat. Fumerats were everywhere so it wasn't that hard to find one and kill it.

One appeared, a large rat with long white teeth but instead of a normal tail was a LeadPipe. It attacked first using a simple, weak melee attack. Mardek went second and used a power attack from his imagination that dealt more damage, but missed a lot. This time he was lucky and it hit the fumrat, killing it instantly. Mardek collected one LeadPipe. Four more to go! The next rat bit Mardek, poisoning him. He then used a plain-old attack and killed it, the poison still draining his heath. Mardek collected another LeadPipe and a antidote, (What is a rat doing with that? Who knows? We may never know.) which he used on himself curing the poison. Mardek and Deugan searched a bit and found a few more fumrats, disposed of them and looted their bodies until they had five LeadPipes. The duo proceeded to the exit and back to the Meraeador's house.

Upon their arrival, the Meraeador looked up from his work and asked, "D-d-did you find the five LeadPipes yet?"

"Well, yes!" Mardek answered.

"G-g-great! I knew I could c-c-count on you!" Meraeador said as he took the LeadPipes. "N-n-now, your reward... What c-c-can I give you...?" He handed Mardek a necklace with a simple gear attached. "Ah-ha! I know! You can h-h-have this Cog Necklace! It's a little necklace I had magically ench-ch-chanted to protect from Sleep, so then I could work longer hours on m-my inventions, but the heath problems outweighed the b-b-benefits... It'd be useful in the w-w-woods, with all those pesky fungoblins around!"

"Thanks!"

"N-n-now, shouldn't you boys be getting back to your big adventure? I've held you up enough for t-t-today!"

At this time it was only mid-afternoon, leaving plenty of time for the last chapter! What luck!


End file.
